


always (sea salt, kim. always sea salt.)

by jiayiverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Boo Seungkwan, Female Choi Hansol | Vernon, Female Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Female Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Female Jeon Wonwoo, Female Kim Mingyu, Female Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Female Lee Chan | Dino, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Lee Seokmin | DK, Female Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, Female Yoon Jeonghan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unrequited Love, also!! just saying even tho theres a lot of sex jokes no actual sex happens lmao, chan is aroace!!, fem svt!!, i changed some stuff up :))), i love my lil baby, i wont be tagging tho, minghao is new, probably ooc afjkldsa oops, takes place in america btw, theyre all minors in this ( minus the 95 liners) i would never, uwu, you never know whats gonna happen next~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayiverse/pseuds/jiayiverse
Summary: in which seventeen are girls trying to survive high-school. (previously 'ass elitists™'.)-180223 © lovemotions





	1. "its been like 5 minutes wtf"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first things first
> 
> seungcheol : mommy (senior ; 18)
> 
> jeonghan : angle (senior ; 18)
> 
> jisoo : im sooing (senior ; 18)
> 
> junhui : chinese princess (junior ; 17)
> 
> soonyoung : call me soon (junior ; 17)
> 
> wonwoo : wonowo (junior ; 17)
> 
> jihoon : woozy (junior ; 17)
> 
> seokmin : seok dat ass (sophomore ; 16)
> 
> mingyu : tree (sophomore ; 16)
> 
> minghao : meanhao (sophomore ; 16)
> 
> seungkwan : baby boo (freshman ; 15)
> 
> hansol : headlines (freshman ; 15)
> 
> chan : angry bird (freshman ; 14)

 

_**ass elitists™** _

 

 

 **chinese princess** yall what the fuck

 

 **im sooing** sigh.

 **im sooing** what did you do this time?

 

 **chinese princess** i diD NOTHI N G

 

 **im sooing** junhui.

 **im sooing** are you sure about that?

 

 **chinese princess** ,,,,,,,,okay shut the fuck up that was once

 **chinese princess** but i rlly did nothi n g this time >:((((

 

 **baby boo** oh my go d just spit it out already goddamn

 

 **chinese princess** okay so i may or may not have seen my actual fcuking soulmat e

 **chinese princess** a fucking goddess just walked through the door and shes so

                           pretty i nearly crie d

 

 **tree** did you actually cry tho

 

 **chinese princess** nah im not a fuckin pussy

 **chinese princess** but she was ether e a l im scree ch i n      g

 **chinese princess** were both still here and bitch she looks so soft even w the firetruck red hair im jealous

 

 **tree** wait firetruck red hair??

 

 **chinese princess** yeet

 

 **tree** tell me what her outfit looks like

 

 **chinese princess** uh okay

 **chinese princess** she has chin-length red hair w cute lil bangs at the front

 **chinese princess** shes wearing a black snapback w a cute ass denim jacket

 **chinese princess** and gingham pants and a white dress shirt underneath and yall she looks hot

 **chinese princess** and she cuffed the pants and put on these black beat up combat boots and she

                           has one rlly long earring on the right ear and double piercings on the other and

                           im mesmerized yall i

 **chinese princess** not to mention the camera hung around her neck like wow talented AND beautiful

 

 **tree** aH im meeting her rn!!

 **tree** that's xu minghao and she's a sophomore at our school!

 

 **chinese princess** she chinese too??? man this is the best day of my li  f e

 **chinese princess** you got pics b??

 

 _**tree** _ **has sent a photo to _ass elitists™._**

**_tree **has sent a photo to _ass elitists™._**_ **

**_**tree **has sent a photo to _ass elitists™._**** _ **

**_****tree **has sent a photo to _ass elitists™._**** ** _ **

**_******tree **has sent a photo to _ass elitists™._**** ** ** _ **

 

 **tree** she moved here like a month ago and has been going to school for, like, two weeks

 

 **chinese princess** how the fuck did i not notice her

 

 **woozy** bc youre a dense ass mf

 

 **chinese princess** i came here for support yet i still end up bein slandered im disgu   s t ed

 

 **baby boo** go talk to her smH

 

 **chinese princess** bitch are you insA N   E

 

 **baby boo** lowkey

 **baby boo** but listen here babe

 **baby boo** if ya aint gonna talk to her gorgeous ass, ya aint ever GETTIN her gorgeous ass

 

 **chinese princess** ,,,,, point

 **chinese princess** but im a whole ass pussy see

 

 **headlines** you literally said you aint a pussy like,,,, 9 minutes ago lol

 

 **chinese princess** stfu ppl change hansol chwe >:///

  

 **headlines** :////

 

 **baby boo** okay im bored

 **baby boo** junhui, text us when the tree arrives muah

 

 

-

 

 

 **chinese princess** i hate kim mingyu

 

 **angle** damn did she ruin ya chances w miss soulmate

 

 **chinese princess** no but she did force me to talk to minghao

 **chinese princess** and ya know the first thing i said to her?

 **chinese princess** 'howdya like ya eggs cooked in the morning'

 

 **headlines** IM CACKALCIN NG

 

 **baby boo** oh baby n o

 

 **angle** fUCFAKJDFAFKS

 

 **im sooing** junhui, oh my g o d.

 

 **tree** it was horrifying im wheezinG

 

 **chinese princess** she thot i was funny

 **chinese princess** i got her number

 **chinese princess** but at what cost

 

 **wonowo** wen junhui you truly are an idiot

 

 **chinese princess** bitch i know

 

 **angry bird** im on the ground omg jun-unnie

 

 **chinese princess** im being disrespected in my own gc

 

 **baby boo** wAI T you got her number

 

 **chinese princess** ya

 

 **baby boo** have you texted miss xu minghao yet

 

 **chinese princess** lmao no???

 **chinese princess** what do you think i am, a crazy person????

 

 **baby boo** close enough

 **baby boo** do it ya pussy

 

 **chinese princess** bitch as if???

 

 **tree** or i can just

 

 _**tree** _ **has added _minghao_ to  _ass elitists™._**

**_tree_ has changed  _minghao_ 's name to  _meanhao._**

 

 **meanhao** who are any of you

 **meanhao** and nice gc name, i prefer pussy tho

 

 **baby boo** screAMS ily

 

 **meanhao** idk you but thanks ig

 

 **tree** oh rIGHt its mingyu!!

 

 **angry bird** im chan lee uwu

 

 **headlines** hansol chwe

 

 **chinese princess** uh its junhui hi

 

 **meanhao** oh egg-girl? hi

 

 **chinese princess** yELLS

 

 **angle** im cryu i ngg

 

 **wonowo** wonwoo

 

 **angle** im jeonghan

 

 **mommy** hello, im seungcheol

 

 **im sooing** hi, i'm jisoo. pleased to meet you. :)

 

 **seok dat ass** ahhhhh a new member!! hi im seokmin !! ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚

 

 **call me soon** dont let her pure demeanor fool ya, she a freaky fucker

 

 **seok dat ass** owo

 

 **call me soon** and the girl whos not here is woozy aka jihoon

 **call me soon** shes usually busy so dont expect a lot of her

 

 **meanhao** huh

 **meanhao** well im minghao

 

 **angle** oh we know already bby ;)

 

 **chinese princess** shut uP JEONGHAN

 

 **headlines** why is seungkwan still typing its been like 5 minutes wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people actually like this lmao


	2. girl-group discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gay jumped out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just me being gay tbh
> 
> i love miss minghao and miss hyejoo
> 
> and also actual minghao dont forget him
> 
> i actually just love minghao in general tbh

**ass elitists™ (13)**

 

 

 **meanhao** the newest loonatv has come out

 **meanhao** i am

 **meanhao** sobbing

 

 **baby boo** bitch me too?? the fuck??

 

 **meanhao** bitc H hyejoo?? my baby?? finally unblurred ?????

 **meanhao** im fucking living

 

 **baby boo** same omg

 **baby boo** and yerim being so excited at the beginning??

 **baby boo** bc theyre the same age??

 **baby boo** the uwu jumped out

 

 **meanhao** MY uwu jumped out at that

 **meanhao** my lesbian, yerim-stanning ass is quaking

 

 **baby boo** ugh this is why youre my favorite

 

 **meanhao** ditto uwu

 

 **baby boo** <3

 

 **meanhao** <3

 

 **tree** i am. confusion

 **tree** whats loona??

 

 **meanhao**.

 **meanhao** mingyu kim who?? the fuc k ??

 **meanhao** dont know her

 

 **angle** mingyu you uncultured piece of ASS

 **angle** loona is only?? the best girl group in all of existence???

 

 **im sooing** the spice girls laugh in the background

 

 **headlines** whats that? sorry cant hear you over the sound of "destinys child is the best

                 fuck all yall!"

 

 **call me soon** my good day ass is cackling

 

 **headlines** soonyoung ive told you before and ill tell you again

 **headlines** no one stans good day

 

 **meanhao** okay fuck you too hansol

 **meanhao** i hope hwang jiwon fucking rolly rolly rolls you into hell

 

 **headlines** i dont. even get that

 

 **call me soon** my girl minghao stanning good day! fuck it up minghao fuck it up!!!

 

 **mommy** im biased to blackpink lol

 

 **wonowo** whistle slaps tbh

 

 **mommy** right?? omg

 

 **seokmin** you can hear gfriend laughing from south korea

 

 **chan** twice remains superior yall trippin

 

 **chinese princess** why yall so pressed lmao

 **chinese princess** its obvious red velvet is the best

 

 **meanhao** junhui i

 **meanhao** i thought we had something

 

 **chinese princess** im sorry bb

 **chinese princess** i just cant deny the truth

 

 **meanhao**.

 **meanhao** sure jan

 

 **woozy** yall dumb as FUCK

 **woozy** loona is superior and thats final

 

 **meanhao** queen ily

 

 **woozy** ew

 

_**meanhao** has sent a photo. ((insert gavin meme face here))_

 

 **baby boo** iconic!!

 

 **angle** damn fucking straight!!

 

 **tree**.

 **tree** so yall spend 5 minutes starting ww3 over girl groups

 **tree** and when jihoon says loona is the best yall just

 **tree** shut the fuck up?

 **tree** powerful

 

 **woozy** its bc they know i dont play around

 **woozy** i speak only the truth

 

 

-

 

 

**Private Chat ( _pupgyu_ ->  _queenhui_ )**

 

 

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a video._

 

 **redwood**  a dancing minghao for the soul uwu

**christmas** who the FUCK does she think she is??

 **christmas** being all

 **christmas** cute and shit w that sweater and skirt

 **christmas** the fucking. beret

 **christmas** did i mention the fishnets??? wow

 **christmas** amazing

 **christmas** beautiful

 **christmas** i feel

 **christmas** both alive and dead

 **christmas** is this what death is

 **christmas** am i being sent to heaven??

 **christmas** if there is one i bet theres a soundtrack w only one song

 **christmas** and that song is minghao laughing for 17 minutes straight

 

 **redwood** okay jesus christ

 **redwood** did i ask for an essay???

 

 **christmas** let me be soft for ONCE mingyu istg

 

 **redwood** :///

 **redwood** oh and i gotta leave but before i go

 

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

_**pupgyu** has sent  **queenhui** a photo._

 

 **redwood** bye bye! :DD

 

 **christmas** mingyu kiM

 **christmas** COME BACK HERE

 **christmas** OH MY GOD

 **christmas** YOU FUCKE RI HATE YO U I

 **christmas** I HOPE YOOU CHOKE ON A TIT MINGYU KIM

 

 

-

 

 

**Private Chat ( _queenhui_ - >  _jwonw_ )**

 

 

 **hui like** WONWOO JEON

 **hui like** WONWO O O O

 **hui like** WONUWU

 **hui** **like** FUCKING TAL K TO ME E EE E E

 

 **won(wee)woo** what do you want

 

 **hui like** mingyu kim is a snAAAAAAAAAAAAke

 

 **won(wee)woo** did she send you the pics of minghao from the litty titty

                      gc meetup

 

 **hui like** NOT ONLY THAT BUT SHE ALSO SENT ME A VIDEO

 **hui like** OF MINGHAO DANCING AND GIGGLING ANd im so SOF  T T T 

 

 **won(wee)woo** ah yes

 **won(wee)woo** minghao xu is truly a goddess

 **won(wee)woo** that was just idol dances, cant wait to see how you'll react

                      to her breakdancing lol

 

 **hui like** she

 **hui like** she can breAK D SAN CE ????/

 

 **won(wee)woo** yeah i have a video of it

 **won(wee)woo** she breakdanced at soonyoungs studio

 **won(wee)woo** you know

 **won(wee)woo** the day you decided to be too lazy to stand up

 

 **hui like** I REGRET ALL MY LIFE SDECIDIISOION S

 **hui like** BUT ALso not rlly

 **hui like** i prob wouldve embarassed myself like the disaster i am

 

 **won(wee)woo** true

 **won(wee)woo** which is why im gonna send the video

 

 **hui like** YOU BETTER STOp

 **hui like** BITCH STOP

 **hui like** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooO

 

 _ **jwonw** has sent _ **_queenhui_ ** _a video._

 

 **hui like** i fucking hate YoU

 

 **won(wee)woo** youre still gonna watch it tho

 

 **hui like** fuck you right brb

 **hui like** i

 **hui like** i am. deceased

 **hui like** i have been kiLLED AND SENT TO HEAVEN BC BITCH ?? ?

 **hui like** THAT OUTFIT???? THE SPACE BUNS ?? ?  THE FUCKING

 **hui like** BREATH IN G AT THE EN D ? ?? ?? ? ?

 **hui like** HER SMIRK AFTER SHE FINSiSHED FUCKIGN

 **hui like** @ MISS mIGNHA o MARRY ME ALRESADY BLEA S E

 **hui like** SHE DID THAT IM SCREAMI NH

 **hui like** IM LITERALLY SOBBING IN A MCDONALDS AT 3 IN THE

            AFTERNOON PEOPLE ARE LOOKIGNA T ME WIERDLH U

 

_**queenhui** has sent  **jwonw** a video._

 

 **won(wee)woo** rip

 **won(wee)woo** anyway i gotta go

 **won(wee)woo** i promised jeonghan that i was gonna go to the mall

                      w her and jisoo

 **won(wee)woo** said smth abt finally making a move on jihoon

 

 **hui like** damn bye

 **hui like** jeonghan in a mall is

 **hui like** not a fun thing to deal w lol

 **hui like** gl

 

 **won(wee)woo** what

 **won(wee)woo** jun wdym

 **won(wee)woo** junhui istg

 **won(wee)woo** i fucking hate you, junhui wen

 **won(wee)woo** i hope you choke on logan pauls toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone catch my joke during the gyuhui talk scene
> 
> gyu is redwood bc redwood trees are hella tall
> 
> and jun is christmas bc that one fateful day during predebut when he dressed up as one
> 
> and also the wonhui talk scene
> 
> hui like (we like) and wonweewoo (wee woo) by pristin uwu


	3. the minion war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which seungkwan shocks everyone and chan is the Cursed Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 84 years i apologise
> 
> anyway! im changin their dns
> 
>  
> 
> cheol : chicken coops
> 
> han : pterodactyl
> 
> jisoo : rainfall (sunday mornin rain is fallin)
> 
> jun : bella swan
> 
> soonyoung : hoosh
> 
> wonwoo : winnie the woo
> 
> jihoon : satan jr
> 
> seokmin : seowok
> 
> mingyu : pupper
> 
> hao : minghaha i do that
> 
> kwan : boo boo the fool
> 
> hansol : cardi v
> 
> chan : toddler

**i KNOW its yum (13)**

 

 

 **boo boo the fool** move over hoes

 

 **bella swan** ??

 

 **pterodactyl** uh excuse u ungrateful child

 

_**myboo** has sent a photo._

 

 **boo boo the fool** theres a new bad bitch in the room

 

 **pupper** holy shit!!

 

 **₩woo** woah

 

 **toddler** omg unnie you look so good??

 

 **seowok** AAAAAAAAAAA KWANNIE U DYED UR HAIR???

 

 **boo boo the fool** highkey been wantin to lol  
**boo boo the fool** go big or go home u know

 

 **minghaha i do that** i wouldnt say coral is big but u look bomb so

 

 **boo boo the fool** hao n i got boba too so today is a great day yall

 

 **rainfall** you look great, kwannie. :)

 

 **boo boo the fool** ty unnie  <3333

 

 **bella swan** id say u almost look better than me!

 

 **boo boo the fool** thats not too hard but thanks anyway

 

 **bella swan** . bitch

 

 **boo boo the fool** muah

 

 **hoosh** send more pics i wanna appreciate u more

 

 **boo boo the fool** i got u b

 

 

 

 

**orange caramel 2.0 (3)**

 

 

_**myboo** sent (6) photos._

 

 **boo** appreciate me (and hao ig)

 

 **soon** AAAAAA ur hair looks so fluffy i wanna touch  
**soon** can i also say ur cheeks are looking extra cute ily

 

 **boo** uwu ty

 

 **seok** i just wanna ask who let u be this pretty what the fuck  
**seok** ur so cute i could d i e :(((((

 

 **boo** tyyyyyy  <33333333333

 

 **soon** dont forget to send the selfies w hao in them to jun, shell freak lmao

 

 **boo** i will :)

 

 

 

 

**myboo > queenhui (2)**

 

 

 **kwannie** hey hey hey unnie

 

 **junnie** what do you want  
**junnie** youve damaged my ego too much already  >:/

 

_**myboo** has sent (6) photos._

 

 **kwannie** have fun  
**kwannie** not too much tho

 

 **junnie** what  
**junnie** kwan  
**junnie** boo  
**junnie** seungkwan boo  
**junnie** what??? the fuck??????  
**junnie** answe r me you little shtiheabdj  
**junnie** why does eveyrone want me DEAD

 

 

 

 

**i KNOW its yum (13)**

 

 

 **pterodactyl** blonde kwan was just dethroned as the superior boo look

 

 **satan jr** damn u look good seungkwan

 

 **boo boo the fool** ive been complimented by jihoon unnie,,,,,,,  
**boo boo the fool** i can rest happy and accomplished,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **satan jr** oh shut up  
**satan jr** u know ur my favorite anyway

 

 **boo boo the fool** true  
**boo boo the fool** im everyones favorite uwu

 

 **bella swan** nah thats chan

 

 **boo boo the fool** damn u right

 

 **toddler** :3

 

 **bella swan** nevermind

 

 **toddler** NDBDJDNDJ

 

 **minghaha i do that** i refuse to acknowledge chan as best child if shes gonna continue using that cursed emoticon

 

 **chicken coop** dw chan youre still the best in my heart

 

 **toddler** :3333 thank youu X3

 

 **chicken coop** ..... youre making it real hard not to take back my statement

 

 **₩woo** remember that time chan wouldnt stop sending minion memes

 

 **toddler** wonwoo unnie youve betrayed me  
**toddler** i thought you were better than this

 

 **₩woo** you thought wrong i guess

 

 **seowok** i forgot about those......

 

 **bella swan** cursed child

 

 **boo boo the fool** those images wouldnt leave my head for weeks

 

 **hoosh** they were horrifying

 

 **pupper** they plagued my mind so insistently,,,,,, i felt helpless for so long,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **rainfall** it was truly a cursed, cursed time.

 

 **toddler** NCNDJDJJD soo unnie you too?? do i have no allies in this war???

 

 **minghaha i do that** sorry kid  
**minghaha i do that** ive known u for less than a year, but i rly appreciate the memories weve made together

 

 **toddler** what  
**toddler** unnie i...

 

 **minghaha i do that** im afraid i cant side w u this time  
**minghaha i do that** it was good knowin u

 

 **toddler** ive been abandoned,,, all alone in this world with no warm soul to guide me through this harsh reality  
**toddler** i thought yall were bae

 

 **rainfall** chan. . .

 

 **toddler** yall arent even fam anymore

 

 **bella swan** g A S P

 

 **boo boo the fool** i cant believe u,,, uve changed chan

 

 **toddler** you left me to r o t  
**toddler** goodbye old friends

 

 **pterodactyl** i...

 

 **toddler** fuckin traitors

 

 **minghaha i do that** NDJDJXJDJJ OH MYOFSK

 

 

 

 

 **cardi v** what the actual fuck guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what this chapter is im sorry


	4. seokmin and junhui pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which midterms happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear im not dead
> 
> listen midterms were months ago for me but i have other standardized tests coming upon soon n i want others to Feel My Pain so bYE
> 
> also i got into cpop (mostly the idol producer boys, im planning on stanning others tho) n i want more interactions w minghao n his lil fanboy huixuan pls i need to support my family i have a wife n kids
> 
> also minghao is the Softest trainer ever can u hear my heart bURST I LOVE HIM
> 
> also mr han is han sung soo n hes the principal bc he can Suck My Toes (fuck u han sung soo)

**i KNOW its yum (13)**

 

 

 

 **bella swan** I WANNA DIE FJDJKFL

 

 **pterodactyl** please mr han can suck my ass

 

 **boo boo the fool** hE GAVE US A WEEK TO STUDY FOR MIDTERMS YALL KNOW HOW ILLITERATE I AM??

 

 **cardi v** WHO gave him the right to drop the damn midterm bomb on us today

 

 **winnie the woo** maybe the problem is the fact that you guys are all texting instead of studying?

 

 **bella swan** shut up nerd

 

 **winnie the woo** just a thought :)

 

 **pupper** jungkook poured iced coffee over his head today

 

 **minghaha i do that** maybe the energy will seep into his brain

 

 **pupper** u two think too much alike im sister scared

 

 **seowok** ive been screaming out of stress for the past two minutes i can feel my voice box disappearing

 

 **hoosh** im right next to her my eardrums are gone

 

 **chicken coops** meanwhile, jisoo and i r already halfway through studying our notes

 

 **rainfall** we've gotten far enough for a break!

 

 **toddler** meanwhile, my classes all went over our tests today lol

 

 **toddler** my teachers didnt like the fact that they only gave us a week so they showed us the actual tests and went over the answers

 

 **seowok** oh my god

 

 **boo boo the fool** CHAN

 

 **cardi v** CHAN

 

 **cardi v** HELP A DUMB AMERICAN OUT

 

 **boo boo the fool** WE'RE ALL DUMB AMERICANS HANSOL

 

 **winnie the woo** um Okay

 

 **rainfall** cheol and i are already halfway done by ourselves?

 

 **chicken coops** yikes!

 

 **cardi v** ALL YALL KOREAN I WAS BORN HERE

 

 **rainfall** 1\. you're also korean, 2. i was born in la? fool.

 

 **minghaha i do that** jun n i are chinese dumb bitch

 

 **cardi v** THATS MY POINT CHAN HELP ME

 

 **boo boo the fool** HELP BOTH OF US P L E   A  SE

 

 **toddler** can a gal not get some ramen goddamn

 

 **toddler** ill give yall my notes yall pitiful

 

 **boo boo the fool** THANK YOU I COULD KISS U

 

 **cardi v** CHAN . UR MY CINNAMON APPLE ILY

 

 **toddler** disgusting just take the notes

 

 **bella swan** this. is so sad

 

 **winnie the woo** i almost feel bad

 

 **seowok** at least yall have Help literally all of the soph gc are dumbasses except for haseul n jihyo n they use their notes to actually Study

 

 **minghaha i do that** haseul is too responsible to be friends w us

 

 **pupper** sis we been knew

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **seowok** i am POSITIVE i failed every single one of those tests

 

 **bella swan** bitch me too! tf?

 

 **minghaha i do that** i got help from haseul last minute so im Good

 

 **pupper** im friends w sana n she got me jihyos notes so im also good

 

 **seowok** WHAT

 

 **seowok** I WAS BETRAYED. LEFT BEHIND TO ROT. IM DECAYING

 

 **bella swan** how tf did yall do that last minute im fucking crying

 

 **pterodactyl** ive been staring into my bathroom mirror for the past 5 minutes those midterms were easier than we stressed for

 

 **winnie the woo** honestly yeah the notes i took werent even important in the end

 

 **rainfall** the midterms were really easy this year!

 

 **chicken coops** tbh i was expected something so much harder

 

 **satan jr** i had like 30 minutes left at the end of each one they were all damn simple

 

 **hoosh** rip seokmin n jun theyre the only ones who had a problem

 

 **bella swan** surely the kids had bad midterms?? right??

 

 **boo boo the fool** lol no the midterms were piss easy

 

 **cardi v** i only struggled w a couple of questions tbh the rest were easy

 

 **toddler** i was confident from the beginning so

 

 **seowok** ive never been so offended

 

 **seowok** i couldve been Helped

 

 **seowok** jun unnie we're alone in the world

 

 **bella swan** its okay seok we're in it together

 

 **seowok** dumb bicthes stick together

 

 **bella swan** hell yeah

 

 **hoosh** yall wanna throw a party to celebrate probably passing the midterms - seok n jun?

 

 **seowok** uNNIE

 

 **pupper** hell yeah!!

 

 **winnie the woo** will there be alcohol

 

 **hoosh** mayhaps

 

 **winnie the woo** great ill be there

 

 **bella swan** oh ym fucking god

 

 **chicken coops** ill go!

 

 **minghaha i do that** fuck yeah bro

 

 **satan jr** i think ill be tired that day

 

 **pterodactyl** i want alcohol so yeah

 

 **satan jr** nvm ill go

 

 **hoosh** jihoONHFHDJFSKL

 

 **satan jr** shut your mouth

 

 **pterodactyl** inch resting

 

 **bella swan** i mean. ill go

 

 **seowok** unnie

 

 **bella swan** seokmin im sorry i need to be in my element

 

 **seowok** im going anyway sigh

 

 **boo boo the fool** hansol n i r going!

 

 **cardi v** we are?

 

 **boo boo the fool** we're going

 

 **cardi v** i guess we're going?

 

 **pterodactyl** chan is Not allowed to go she is a Baby

 

 **toddler** unnie :(

 

 **pterodactyl** channie :/

 

 **toddler** what if i promise not to drink anything

 

 **pterodactyl** ur staying home u overgrown fetus

 

 **toddler** damn

 

 **rainfall** i'll go, just to be the voice of reason.

 

 **minghaha i do that** ever the saint, unnie

 

 **rainfall** what can i say? i don't want my friends to die because of midterms lol.

 

 **minghaha i do that** valid

 

 **hoosh** so its settled! party on saturday owo

 

 **hoosh** details coming tomorrow~

 

 **pterodactyl** lets hope we all dont die on saturday!

 

 **hoosh** we'll see about that


End file.
